


Vile

by frona



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frona/pseuds/frona





	Vile

他的胡须里夹杂着白色，或许是灰色，和唐纳德·皮尔斯印象中的不同。那些久远且模糊的影像和无数个虚拟形象像密集的雨点般砸进他的思绪里，喷溅得到处都是，最后都化为了一片混乱。第一下撞击让他的额头重重地撞到了墙上，霎时间里，他的感知只剩下疼痛。疼痛无处不在，从破皮的口腔里蔓延开，顺着脊骨一直抵达他的脚尖。有一瞬间，唐纳德觉得自己全身的骨头都被压碎了。金属肢体摩擦过地面，发出刺耳的尖啸。

第二次撞击让一些记忆游荡回来了。他再次记起那张苍老的脸孔，但也只是稍转即逝。血腥味又占了上风，血液混着唾沫在齿缝间游走，最后顺着他的嘴角往下流淌。他声带颤动，却只发出模糊的哼哼声。

第三下撞击将他钉死在了地面上。仿佛所有力气都随之流失了，他瘫倒下去，身体顺服地贴在地面上，但一双手又将他拉了起来--至少是他那不堪重击的腰部。但唐纳德满足地笑了。他的右半边脸给压在地上，差点在另一次猛烈的撞击中留下擦伤。他边笑边想，假如他把自己搞得伤痕累累，要如何跟其他人做解释……但他又有什么必要做解释？他们什么也不会问的，至少不会往这方面想。

他将脸埋进臂弯里，大声地呻吟。

实验体不会说话，至少从未对他说过。也许他只对莱斯说话，唐纳德想，又或是，他还没学会说话……唐纳德只能听到低沉的嘶吼声，夹杂在喘息之间，混在胯骨撞击上来的声响里，就像只人形野兽。野兽正在干他，坚硬的性器官烙铁般地嵌在他的身体里。他由内而外地被灼伤了。

很难解释这究竟是怎么发生的。唐纳德回想起几分钟（说不定更久）前自己踏进这个房间的瞬间。实验体起初没有动静，只是警觉地盯着他这个闯入者。他认得他，知道他不是首要的攻击对象，但一切都在他脱下衣服后失控了。可能是他那些符号化的纹身令实验体发狂，也可能是实验体嗅到了他的性欲望，更可能是那头没什么思想性可言的野兽来者不拒。无论原因为何，事情就这么发生了。这也是唐纳德到这里来的唯一目的。

一切都和他想象中的没什么不同。粗暴，迅速，咸腥的血味充斥着他的口腔，快感在疼痛中聚集。他硬得彻底，阴茎在后方有力的撞击中愈发潮湿肿胀。他腾不出手来触碰它，冷冰冰的金属肢体当下无力地摆在一旁，像是全然丧失了作用。到最后，他的两只手也没派上什么用场--也不指望它们能起什么作用--他猛烈地高潮了，精液溅射在地面上。他剧烈地喘气，汗湿的腿根不住地颤抖。

莱斯会怎么想？看这满地狼藉，汗液，混着血的唾液，精液。唐纳德可不会去清理这些该死的东西，随莱斯怎么想吧。他疲惫地撑起身体，去捡被自己扔在门边的衣物。他不得不用一只手撑着墙，才能勉强穿上裤子。布料缠上湿热的皮肤，几乎紧紧融在了一起。抱怨的话还没来得及说出口，自后而来的冲撞就让唐纳德闭了嘴。他猛地给撞到了墙上，强壮的身躯随即紧贴上来，死死地压住了他，令他动弹不得。他闻到汗和精液的气味，像毒品般直冲他的大脑。

实验体的阴茎隔着一层布料顶弄他。他又硬了，特别是当--他妈的--实验体对着他又舔又咬的时候。他忍不住低声咒骂起来，费劲地挣脱出一只手，去解自己的裤子。想想博士看到这一幕时的表情吧，他边使劲将裤子往下扯，边说。他还会觉得你是他的完美造物吗？他该想办法消除你的性欲望，说不定他会直接阉割你……话音戛然中止，他口中该被阉割的对象粗鲁地进入了他。

唐纳德笑了，心想，兴许他还是有思考能力的，他听懂了这话的意思，他要惩罚他……所以他用力地干他，在他的肩膀和后背上留下齿痕和淤青。汗水滴落到唐纳德的背上，顺着肌肉的线条往下滑，最后聚集在他们交合的潮湿处。噢，24……24……唐纳德呻吟出实验体的编号。他们该给他起个像样点的名字。那张有着灰白胡须的脸孔又在唐纳德的脑海里一闪而过，就差一点……那名字在他的唇齿间化为了喘息。

再度睁开眼睛时，唐纳德看到了摄像头。险恶的窥视者高踞在角落里，直直地盯着他们。噢，该死的，该死的。他咒骂着，闭上眼睛，毫不在意地紧抓住实验体的手臂，将他拉得更近了。 

END


End file.
